Lavoudoli
The Lavoudoli are a race of humanoid mantids that are dominant across Eversorge. They are professionalised in shamanism, which has played a major role in their development. History The Lavoudoli emerged in the humongous rainforests and praires of Onutua. In a youthful era, they were scavengers and relied on path-finding, mainly avoiding conflict with the wildlife as they allowed families to reproduce without disruption. Conscious of their actions, they societies developed smoothly, which then lead to their encounter with the Pragen. This otherworldly species announced that their survival was a trial for their next stage in evolution, then bringing the Lavoudoli to their true essence, blessing a handful of Lavoudolese bloodlines with the power of bending the elements of nature. They would also encounter their kin, the Aurok, lecturing them in their developed culture and religion. Shamanistic and even prophetic practices were now embedded into their lifestyles, which aided them greatly, as the manipulation of fire, air, earth and water allowed them to bond with the world and survive with confidence. Forming alliances with species such as the Bunnkali and Smiosra, they would eventually join the Epochi Council, assisting foreigners with their elemental powers under the title of 'The Callers'. As of the early ages, their most difficult trial yet was withstanding the Everscourge Cataclysm. Their spiritual energies were tested and countless lives were put at risk, especially the elemental dynasties, who were the strongest to harness the elements. By the time the cataclysm was exhausted, the Pragen were killed off, which meant trouble for the Lavoudoli due to their spiritual bond with them. Because of this, most of the dynastic families were damaged in the process and the elderly prophets began to vanish. Aside their downfalls, the Lavoudolese societies would eventually rejuvenate and they became strong-willed enough to fix the 'cracks' left by during and after the events of Everscourge, especially the resurgence of the Epochi Council and their diplomatic reunion with the Smiosra, who were banished after the tragedy was over. Language The Lavoudolese language takes the form of Braille-esque writing, the dialect being similar to Bunnkalian and the Maori language. The Lavoudoli also took the time to understand the Bunnkalian and Smiosran languages and, of course, Kilbir. Culture and Society The Lavoudoli have had a history of shamanic superstition and family bonds in their cultures, forming dynastic bloodlines based upon earthly elements. Few members of these bloodlines are alive, including Hebrides, a descendent of the geokinetic family. Their architecture can be considered rural and heavily reliant on the basic materials that can be gathered from the natural world. Warfare As the Lavoudoli are mostly considered pacifists, their arsenals have been intended for self-defence purposes, including bows, lances and flails. Elemental powers play a huge role in combat, including the enchantment of weapons and summoning forces of nature based upon the relative element. Religion Powered by the gift of the elements, the Lavoudoli lifestyle is majorly shamanistic, believing that spirits become connected with one of the elements as they allow themselves to be manipulated by the elemental users in order to intentionally provide peace and stability across the lands. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedals Category:Carnivores Category:Species native to Eversorge Category:Eversorge Category:Humanoids Category:Anthro Category:Beast